Afternoon Delight
by theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: Liliana catches Chandra and Gideon together. The Gatewatch is really just a bunch of attractive people living together with basically nothing to do when the multiverse doesn't need saving. Sexytimes will ensue. That should surprise no one.


Liliana watched from a secret corridor as Chandra thrust her hips onto Gideon's. Even seated on his lap, she was only barely taller than he was. Wisps of red hair fell across her face as it contorted in ecstasy.

Liliana had been exploring one of the hidden hallways that Jace had built into his house when she'd come across what she was almost certain was a spur-of-the-moment thing. From the hidden window into this coatroom, she could see that these two hadn't even closed the door properly. The inner sanctum of the Hall of the Guildpact was large and hardly brimming with people, but Lavinia was known to make rounds to stretch her legs every few hours. Plus the rest of the Gatewatch had free access to much of the building.

Jace was always coming and going through secret passages the rest of them didn't know existed. Even now, Liliana's shades were still finding hidden corridors like this one.

 _Paranoid boy_ , Liliana thought, already growing bored of the scene in front of her.

Chandra's body shuddered as she climaxed and Gideon held her—englufed her, really, as she did. Chandra pushed her forehead against his, her mouth open in a soundless scream. As the spasms subsided, she found her voice.

"Gids, don't stop," she panted, out of breath. "Please."

She kissed him and began to grind her hips weakly.

Liliana put her hand over her mouth and smiled. What an insatiable little fire Chandra was.

She left just as Gideon put his massive hands under Chandra's thighs and stood on muscled legs, lifting his partner up as if she weighed nothing. Liliana had seen enough. Besides, she wasn't a fan of watching; why would you want to watch the fun instead of actually having it?

Good for Chandra, though, she thought, as she walked away from the grunts and moans. The Beefslab seemed to know what he was doing.

She thought back to men she'd been with in the past, men who'd also known how to use their bodies. Some of them had been better at it than Jace was but none of them could reach into her mind and set fire to every part of her body before they'd even gotten her out of her clothes.

She never begged like Chandra, though; Liliana liked being in control even while she was having fun.

Still, there were times when she was feeling magnanimous and she'd give Jace free reign. Those times were fun too. Often, she'd lose consciousness and wake up in his arms moments later, unable to stop quivering for several minutes. She hated how weak it made her feel but she loved everything else about it.

Jace always looked concerned when that happened, worried that he'd taken it too far, and she adored him for it. It showed he was earnest and kind and, most importantly, that he was still holding back. She had wards set up around her mind, basic things that reflected the rudimentary level of mind magic she was capable of. Each time she let Jace reach into her head, he went right through her defenses as if she'd never put them there. Liliana was certain that if Jace ever really let lose in her mind, her puny wards wouldn't matter and her mind would likely break permanently.

Yet another reason to become a more powerful mage (not that she needed one). Greater power meant the ability to withstand greater pleasure. She felt uncomfortably wet thinking about it.

She considered looking for Jace for a moment and then decided that it could wait. It was the middle of the day, after all; they weren't animals.

But when she passed by the library and saw him hunched over his papers, scowling at some piece of bureaurcracy nobody cared about, she changed her mind and walked in.

She smiled at Jace's bemused expression as he watched her practically push a protesting Lavinia out the door before closing it behind her.

There would be time for him to fill out his forms later; she was sure he could use a break. Besides, why should Chandra and the Beefslab have all the fun?


End file.
